Campaign Points
This page describes additional rules that are used when playing the Corellian Conflict or Rebellion in the Rim campaigns. Campaign Rule When players win battles, they gain campaign points for their team. Winning the Rebellion in the Rim Scoring Campaign Points during an Act When players win battles, they gain campaign points for their team. * Each win is typically worth 1 campaing point. * If successfully destroying an enemy's base, that team gains campaign points equal to 1 plus ''that locations victory bonus value''. * If successfully defending a base, that team gains 2 campaing points. Ending an Act If a team has scored enough campaign points that act ends. The team with fewer total campaign points chooses that act's Pivotal Battle. If both teams habe the same number of campaign points, the team that controls fewer total areas chooses. * Four fleets: 4 campaign points * Six fleets: 5 campaign points All players gain experience and campaign points for pivotal battles as in 2-player battles. Ending the Campaign When a team ends an act with a campaing point total that is 5+ points more than the opposing team, the team with the fewer points may declare that act's pivotal battle is the Climatic Battle. The team that wins the climactic battle earns an additional number of campaign points equal to the victory bonus of the chosen pivotal battle (whether that team was the assaulting or defending team). The campaign ends after this climactic battle. After the pivotal battle at the end of the third act, or the climactic battle, the team with mor total campaign points subtracts the other team's total. Then the teams reference the resulting difference in the list below: * 0'''-'''1 points: Stalemate: The outcome of the wider war will be decided in a different theater than the Mid and Outer Rim. The seasoned commanders of each side prepare for greater challenges. * 2'''-'''3 points: Minor victory: The winning faction has achiefed superiority in the Rim. Its commanders know that their efforts have pleased their superiors. The losing faction's commanders must regroup, but defeat is often a greater teacher than victory. * 4'''-'''5 points: Major Victory! The winning faction has scattered the enemy from the Mid and Outer Rim and gained upper hand in the Galactic Civil War. Its commanders have earned lasting fame (or infamy) for their actions. The losing faction withdraws to rebuild, its commanders summoned to headquarters for a tense meeting with command ... or an audience with Lord Vader. Winning the Corellian Conflict The first team to gain the required number of campaign points wins the campaign. This number varies depending on the number of fleets in the campaign: * Four fleets: Nine campaign points. * Six fleets: Twelve campaign points. * lf both teams gain enough campaign points to win during the same campaign turn, the team with the higher number of points wins. If both teams have the same number of points, the lmperial team wins. Declaring an All-Out Offensive When a team begins the Strategy Phase with a campaign point total that is within four points of the total needed to win the campaign, they may declare an All-Out Offensive instead of declaring any other assaults. lf a team chooses to launch an All-Out Offensive, the Strategy Phase immediately ends, and the campaign culminates in an epic battle! Gaining Campaign Points * After an [[Strategy Phase|'assaulting player']]' wins' a battle at a location with a base or an outpost sticker and that base or outpost is destroyed, his team gains campaign points equal to one plus that location’s victory bonus value. * After a player wins a battle as the defender at a location with a base or outpost sticker, or as the assaulting or defending player at an unoccupied location, that player's team gains one campaign point. * lf the battle was a [[Special Assault|'Special Assault']], the winning player does not gain any campaign points. Category:Corellian Campaign Rules Category:Rim Campaign Rules